


And the Stars Loved Him

by thatanimefan



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst with a Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, I guess it’s a happy ending, I was inspired, I’ve read a few fics with a sky goddess named Clara, Now that I think about it I don’t think it is, what else do I put here??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:22:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29627655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatanimefan/pseuds/thatanimefan
Summary: Tommy tried to reach the stars with his tridentHe just wants to feel free again
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Clara, jk I guess there is one after all, there is none - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	And the Stars Loved Him

For a moment he was above the clouds and he couldn’t breathe but he rejoiced in the feeling.

Time seemed to stop for a moment and it was peaceful.

He let go of the trident and didn’t care as it quickly fell to the ground.

He looked to the sky to see stars just out of his reach.

He reached anyways but grabbed nothing but the clouds as time speed up and he fell.

As he fell from the sky he laughed.

His skin was burnt by the blistering sun but he laughed.

He threw his head back with pure excitement as he fell closer and closer to the ground.

His golden blond hair whipped around his head, mixing in with the sunset.

His sky blue eyes no longer a bull grey due to an aching mind.

He felt the phantom feeling of wings on his back as he threw his arms out to feel more wind.

He was flying

He was free

But as he looked back to the quickly fading stars he started to panic.

Not for the impact that would happen sooner rather then later with the icy blue water below him.

But for this feeling to go away.

He needed to go back with the stars.

That’s where he belongs, with the stars.

At the top of the universe.

As his back hits the water he feels fire running threw his veins, a painful contrast with the freezing cold water surrounding him, and his eyes squeeze shut.

When he opens them he sees the stars again.

He is floating threw the pitch black, his only source of light are the stars that surrounded him.

He hears the faint whisper of someone calling out to him.

Welcoming him home.

Telling him that he is loved.

And he truly does feel at home.

He truly feels loved.

“Welcome home Tommy” the voice whispers.

“The stars adore you” the voice reminds him.

And he smiles

Tommy is not Theseus in his last moments, he was Icarus.

**Author's Note:**

> If you couldn’t tell he’s dead(I think I make that pretty obvious actually) but he is happy 
> 
> Does this count as suicide?? Probably I mean he fell to his death on his own accord


End file.
